The present invention generally relates to document and information management and, more particularly, to a method and system for collecting, capturing, storing and distributing written, auditory and optical information.
There is an ever present demand for more efficient and complete ways to collect, document, store, distribute, access, and act upon (automatically, or otherwise) information in written, auditory and/or optical form. Today, information is typically collected using paper forms having fields to be filled in by hand with a writing instrument, such as a pen. This method of information collection limits the subsequent use of the collected data. To save the information contained on the completed form electronically for use in electronic applications, the information will have to be entered into a computer system, typically by typing.
Alternatively, the forms may be in electronic form and presented to the information provider on a visual monitor. These types of forms are filled out using computer input devices such as a keyboard, mouse, or electronic stylus pen such as those used with personal digital assistants (e.g., PALM PILOT computer). However, there are many situations where a computer is unavailable to the information provider or other factors limit the use of a computer. An exemplary situation where the use of a computer is limited is during the interviewing, examination and treatment of a patient by a doctor. The standard information collection medium by the doctor or medical support staff is by writing notes on paper forms with a writing implement such as a pen. Sometimes, additional information is collected by dictating, which is later transcribed. In addition, billing slips may be marked by checking off boxes next to current procedure terminology (CPT) and international classification of diseases.(ICD) codes. Information is usually distributed by the doctor in the form of pieces of paper with handwritten instructions, such as a prescription written on a prescription sheet. In addition, the same information may have to be written more than once where the information is needed in multiple locations. The foregoing exemplary method of data collection is not only limited to collecting written and spoken information, the method limits future use of the information unless it is entered into a computer system in electronic form. Entering the information is time consuming and introduces the possibility of data entry errors.
The present invention provides a method of capturing data having the steps of writing on a form with a pen to leave an image on the form, scanning the written image as the written image is being written, and storing the scanned written image in a specific data field.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of capturing an input, including written information, sounds and images includes the steps of specifying a data field by touching a pen tip to a data-field-specific area on a form; supplying the input; electronically capturing the input and associating the input with the specified data field.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information capturing system, includes a pen, the pen including a writing tip and a position transducer to determine the position of the writing tip relative to a form.